


Can you see me now Pinetree?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angry Bill, Annoyed Dipper at first, Bill wants Dipper for Himself, Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Human bill, I quess kinda yandere Bill, Ignored Bill, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Dipper, Scared Dipper, implied rape, possessive bill, sad dipper, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is sick and tired of Dipper ignoring him He has made a plan to make it stop once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see me now Pinetree?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dark Story Hurray I just really wanted to write something again and this is what my weird mind came up with. Hope you will enyoy this story ♡

Bill Cipher was sick and tired of Dipper ignoring him at all times.

He has tried everything to get the boy to notice him.

He has given him Deer teeth,He has visited him in his Dreams,He has given him different presents and other failed experiments that are not worth mentioning.

He just did not know what to do. Well that was until now.

This plan was absolutely bullet proof. How didn't he think of this sooner.

Soon Dipper's attention would be on him forever.

 

 

Dipper Pines was in living room reading the Journal number three.

All his family was there with him. Grunkle Stan was complaining about some Tv show,Mabel was drawing and Great Uncle Ford was also reading something Though he had absolutely no idea What that book was about.

Suddenly Dipper had the need to go to the bathroom.So he stood up and went upstairs towards the Bathroom.

When he was done he started to wash his hands and then something happened that stopped Dipper in his tracks. A scream what definetly belonged to Mabel.

He quickly ran downstairs only to scream in horror there his family layed on the ground dead

.

Blood was absolutely everywhere.On the walls,on the floor,on the seiling just everywhere.

Grunkle Stan had been stabbed to death.Great uncle Ford had his throat slit and Mabel had lost both of her hands and legs.

He quickly ran to Mabel and hugged her tightly.

He just cried and hugged her Body tightly then suddenly he heard a weak voice of Mabel say.

"D-Dipper"

Dipper opened his eyes in suprise and said.

"M-Mabel You're alive We need to get you to the hospital"

Mabel was very weak and said with the last strength that she could manage.

" No D-Dipper you n-need to r-run."

Dipper stared with shock at her sister.Why did he have to run?

"Mabel what are you talking about I am not leaving without you."

Dipper picked Mabel up and started to move towards the Door.

Dipper heard Mabel's weak voice again say.

"N-No Dipper you need to r-run or else h-he will g-get y-you."

"No I don't care Mabel I am not going to leave you here.Who is this he anyway Mabel?"

Mabel didn't say anything.

"M-M-Mabel?"

Again she didn't say anything It was then that Dipper finally understood that she was dead.

Dipper started to cry He hugged her Dead sister  tightly not wanting to let go.

Dipper stopped crying when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow Pinetree That was quite an interesting show you did there."

Dipper turned around and came face to face with the familiar Demon only this time the Demon wasn't A triangle no he was a human.

Bill had Blonde hair,Golden eyes One eye was covered by a Black triangular eyepath,he also had rather pale skin,he wore a pair of black skinny jeans,a simple yellow shirt On top of the shirt was a vest covered with few golden triangles And he also wore simple black shoes.

He was floating infront of Dipper with a very wide smirk on his face.

Dipper was quite shocked to see Bill in a Human form and not his usual triangle form.

Dipper spoke up after few minutes of silence.

"What are you doing here Bill?"

Bill stared at Dipper still with the same wide smirk on his face and said.

"Nothing special I just came here to see What did you think of my suprise."

Dipper had a look of absolute confusion when he said.

"Suprise?What are you talking about Bill?"

Bill answered Dipper.

"Why I am talking about the suprise that I just did for you 15 minutes ago and I must say your facial expressions were just priceless kid."

Dipper slowly started to understood what Bill meant  under the suprise. Dipper looked up to face Bill His face was red from anger and he clenched his fists as he said.

"You it was You Who killed them You MONSTER How could you?"

Dipper started to run towards Bill Ready to kill the Bastard Who killed his loved ones.

But Bill was Faster and caught his arm before he could Punch him.

Bill looked down at Dipper with a large grin and said.

"Wow Pinetree see this is why I like you you have so much spunk."

Dipper just looked at Bill with the face ready to kill.

He tried to hit Bill again this time in the more private area.

And this time he succeded Bill let go of his hand and fell to the floor giving Dipper the opportunity to run away.

He started running towards the door He already smelled fresh air but before he could make it outside He felt a hand take a hold of his leg and pull him backwards.

Dipper screamed and struggled with all his might to get free from the grip but it was useless.

Dipper came face to face with an angry Bill.

"Pinetree that wasn't very nice Why would you try to run away from me like that."

It was then when all of the anger came back to Dipper.

 

"Why? You dare to ask why? You just killed everyone I have ever loved and still You wonder why I ran away from you? You are a heartless monster Bill and not only are you heartless you are also annoying Why have you given me so much "presents" Like dear teeth.Really Bill why would you give me teeth? They were absolutely disgusting.And not only did you terrorize me on daytime you also did the same thing at night.Could you please tell me what do you want from ME Bill because I would really WANT TO KNOW THAT.

 

To Dipper's suprise Bill slapped him.

When he looked up at Bill again he gulped Bill was red from his face that meant he was probably very very mad.

Bill looked down at Dipper and said with an very angry voice.

"You stupid brat How dare you say those things to me I did all of this for us.For us Pinetree.You belong to me You are MINE and only MINE  I did everything I could think of to get your attention but nothing worked  and then I decided to remove this useless nuisances who got all of your attention Only I deserve your attention.Don't you see Pinetree? They were just in our way and now that they are finally dead all of your attention is focused on me and only me You don't need them you only need me."

Dipper just stared at Bill with an terrified expression.

Bill looked at the kid smiling finally those beautiful eyes were focused on him and only him but still Dipper needed to be punished for acting so bad before.

Bill looked at Dipper and said with an happy voice.

"Now we are going to play a little game and everytime you  answer wrong then you will be punished and everytime you answer right you will be rewarded."

Dipper looked at Bill and nodded it wasn't like he had any other choices.

Bill smiled and said.

"Good Now the first question.Who do you belong to?"

Dipper was not going to let Bill win yet.

"I belong to myself."

Suddenly a knife appeared in Bill's hand.Bill pulled Dipper's shirt up and did a long cut on his stomach.

It hurt like hell but Dipper was not going to give Bill the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Bill looked at Dipper and said.

"Wrong answer Pinetree let's ask you a new question now.Shall we? Who deserves to have all of your attention?"

"I and my dead family deserve it."

Again Bill did a cut on Dipper's stomach this time with more force.

Bill asked Dipper more questions and every time Dipper got a new cut on his body he had them everywhere at this point.

Dipper was already in so much pain but he just couldn't let Bill win But at the same time he also couldn't take this Pain anymore.

"Alright Pinetree Let's try this again.Do you notice me now?"

Dipper stared up at Bill and said.

"No I don't"

This time Bill Did a cut on Dipper's back with all his might.

"Bill please stop I notice you alright Just stop please."

Bill grinned at the sight of his Pinetree begging.

"Well since you asked so nicely I quess I will stop and since you have been such a good Pinetree I am going to reward you as well

Within that said Bill leaned closer and started to hungrily kiss Dipper

Dipper opened his eyes in shock and tried with all his might to push the monster away from himself

But of course his strength was nothing against Bill's.

After Bill was finished with kissing Dipper he pulled away saliva coming from both of their mouths.

Bill started to remove Dipper's clothes all though it was hard with Dipper's struggling he still managed to do it.

Bill took a few seconds to admire the kid's little shaking form all those cuts looked absolutely gorgerous  on him.

Bill started to remove his own clothes as well.

Dipper just stared at Bill with wide eyes He knew what Bill was going to do him and what was even worse there was nothing he could do about it sure he could fight but he knows there is no change he is going to win Bill all these facts made Dipper just cry more.

Bill looked at Dipper again he leaned towards Dipper's face and licked all of his tears away.

"Mmmm Pinetree you're tears are delicious just like you."

Dipper looked weakly up at Bill and said.

"B-Bill please don't to this."

Bill grinned the most terrifying grin Dipper had ever seen and said.

"Don't worry Pinetree it will hurt at first but then you will start to enyoy it and even if you won't enyoy it then I definetly will."

 

And with that said Bill moved closer towards the poor hurt boy and stole his virginity.

 

Dipper was laying on the floor sobbing and rocking back and forth.

While Bill was just snuggling with Dipper and sighing happily.

Bill looked at Dipper's face it was red from all the crying it also had few cuts on them Bill thought that the Kid looked absolutely beautiful like this He can't wait to see him like this again and he and Dipper both knew it was going to happen soon again.

Bill kissed Dipper on his forehead and said.

"You are finally mine Pinetree Mine and only Mine.We are going to live together forever with no one coming between us ever again I love you so much my little Pinetree and don't worry after some time you will feel the same for me Have some rest now my sweet Pinetree and when you will wake up later you will see our home for eternety.   

Bill finished talking with a wide creepy smile on his face.

That was the last thing Dipper saw and heard before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you enyoyed this story.  
> Olge ikka lahedad edasi :) (Stay awesome)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I have a youtube channel it is called Samara ThOrN and I have made few BillDip videos there and I would be really happy if you would check it out.P


End file.
